


[podfic] First Heat

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic performance of "First Heat"</p><p>
  <i>Sixteen-year-old Adam experiences his first heat. Luckily, he has his brothers to help him through it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] First Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/508458) by [astrild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrild/pseuds/astrild). 



> Recorded for [eos_rose](http://eos-rose.livejournal.com/), who originally requested this story be podficced on the [podfic_request](http://podfic-request.livejournal.com/) community and then was sneaky and moved it to the [Amplificathon Prompt post](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2200280.html), lol.
> 
> Also... Surprise! This is an accidental multi-pod! Check out Princess2000204's version [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/732491)

Cover Art provided by Sly.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Run Time:

00:03:20 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2013/Supernatural/First%20Heat.mp3) | **Size:** 3.05 MB
  * [Podbook](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2013/Supernatural/First%20Heat.m4b) | **Size:** 2.03 MB
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic. 

## Feedback

Comments and/or Kudos make me the happiest podficcer ever! :) 
  
---|---


End file.
